


ace of spades (with friends in spades, too)

by SmonksTheMuse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Acephobia, Aromantic Character, Aromantic-Asexual Luke Skywalker, Asexual Character, Gen, I know I'm basically tagging the same thing over and over again, Luke is a happy Aro-Ace, and he's not above threatening to let his many friends kick your ass, aro-ace character, but if you keep bothering him and telling him that he's not normal, but since that's the only thing this fic is about I might as well use every tag available, he will quickly become not-so-happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmonksTheMuse/pseuds/SmonksTheMuse
Summary: Prompt from Pomrania on tumblr: "Aro-ace Luke (which I'm convinced is canon) explaining to someone how he's perfectly fine. He may not know any terminology, he just knows that he's not interested in having a boyfriend or a girlfriend; and he isn't lonely, he has his (ridiculously-high number of) friends."





	ace of spades (with friends in spades, too)

“But that’s just not how humans _are!_ ”

Luke held back a sigh and tried again, hoping against hope that the third time would be the charm. “It’s how _I_ am, and I’m perfectly fine. It’s not unhealthy to not have those kinds of relationships if you don’t want to. And I don’t want to.”

The man - his name escaped Luke - didn’t seem convinced. “Everybody wants those kinds of relationships,” he insisted. “Sex is a basic human need!”

That statement was so blatantly false that Luke nearly cringed. “I… really don’t think it is. Basic human needs are food and water -”

The man waved a hand dismissively. “You know what I mean. We can survive without it, but we still need it. And sex is a huge part of romantic relationships.”

“It can be,” Luke conceded. “But I’m not interested in romantic relationships either, so that’s not really a concern. Like I said, I’m fine.”

“Maybe you say that now,” he said. Luke felt his already-low opinion of the man drop even lower at the smug, sure tone. “But you’ll change your mind. Nobody wants to be alone all their life. You’ll find someone.”

Luke grit his teeth. “I’m not going to be alone, I have friends. A lot of them, actually. And I really don’t think I’ll be changing my mind.”

“But friends are just friends,” he said, as if that sentence made any sense. “People need partners. Someone they love more than a friend. Someone they can spend their life with and come home to.”

This man was wearing Luke’s patience perilously thin. “I consider my friends a sort of home, and I know I can always go to them.” The man rolled his eyes, and Luke clenched his hands into fists.

“Look, there’s nothing wrong with having a lower sex drive,” he said, clearly switching tactics. “Some people are like that. But you have to admit it’s not normal to have no sex drive at all.” He peered at Luke. “Maybe you should get your hormones checked.”

That did it.

“THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!” People all throughout the hangar turned to stare, but Luke barely noticed. “I don’t want to have sex! I don’t want to date! I’m not going to change my mind! That’s how I am, it’s not unhealthy, and if you don’t think it’s ‘right’, keep it to yourself and stop trying to prove me wrong!”

He turned on his heel and marched off. “And if you try to bother me about it again,” he growled, loud enough for everyone to hear, “you’ll be hearing from each and one of my many, many friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic and others can be found on my tumblr: vintage-smokestack.tumblr.com


End file.
